Fred Hellmich
= Fred Hellmich (1935 –1983) = Animation Department | Producer|Art Department Born: November 13, 1935 in St. Gallen, Vulgaria (Now Switzerland) Died: May 16, 1983 (age 48) in Seoul, South Korea Animation department (61 credits) [[Barney Live! in New York City|'Barney Live! in New York City']]' '(Video) (graphic animator) 1994 Barney in Concert (Video) (graphic animator) 1991 Barney Goes to School '(Video short) (graphic animator) 1990 'Campfire Sing-Along (Video short) (graphic animator) 1990 Three Wishes (Video short) (animator) 1989 Alvin & the Chipmunks (TV Series) (character designer - 13 episodes) 1983 - Baseball Heroes/May the Best Chipmunk Win (1983) ... (character designer) - A Dog's Best Friend Is His Chipmunk/The Curse of Lontiki (1983) ... (character designer) - Swiss Family Chipmunks/Santa Harry (1983) ... (character designer) - The Bully Ballet/Alvin... and the Chipmunk (1983) ... (character designer) - Angelic Alvin/The Trouble with Nanny (1983) ... (character designer) Show all 13 episodes Jokebook (TV Series) (animator - 1982) 1982 Pac-Man (TV Series) (animator - 13 episodes) 1982 - Nighty Nightmares/The Pac-Mummy (1982) ... (animator) - A Bad Case of the Chomps/Goo-Goo at the Zoo (1982) ... (animator) - The Pac-Love Boat/The Great Power-Pellet Robbery (1982) ... (animator) - Chomp-Out at the O.K. Corral/Once Upon a Chomp (1982) ... (animator) - The Abominable Pac-Man/The Bionic Pac-Woman (1982) ... (animator) Show all 13 episodes Christmas Comes to PacLand (TV Movie) (animator) 1982 The Smurfs (TV Series) (animator - 62 episodes) 1981-1982 - The Stuff Dreams Are Smurfed Of/The Box of Dirty Tricks (1982) ... (animator) - Papa's Wedding Day (1982) ... (animator) - All's Smurfy That Ends Smurfy (1982) ... (animator) - The Good, the Bad, and the Smurfy (1982) ... (animator) - Sleepwalking Smurfs/Smurf Me No Flowers (1982) ... (animator) Show all 62 episodes Shirt Tales (TV Series) (animator - 1982) 1982 The Smurfs Springtime Special (TV Short) (animator) 1982 ABC Weekend Specials (TV Series) (animator - 3 episodes) 1981-1982 - Miss Switch to the Rescue (1982) ... (animator - as Fred Hullmich) - Bunnicula, the Vampire Rabbit (1982) ... (animator - as Fred Hullmich) - The Puppy Saves the Circus (1981) ... (animator) My Smurfy Valentine (TV Movie) (animator) / (sequence director) 1982 Trollkins (TV Series) (animator - 13 episodes) 1981 - Dr. Frankentroll, I Presume/Agent Double-O-Troll (1981) ... (animator) - Trolltown Trollympics/The Troll Cat in the Hat (1981) ... (animator) - The Abominable Trollman/The Moth That Ate Trolltown (1981) ... (animator) - Supertroll/Flooky and the Troll Burglar (1981) ... (animator) - Bermuda Trollangle/Fine Feathered Lumpkin (1981) ... (animator) Show all 13 episodes Space Stars (TV Series) (animator - 1981) 1981 The Kwicky Koala Show (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode) 1981 - Sink or Swim/Hat Dance/Dry Run/Cheap Trick/Crazy, It's Cold Outside/Pigskin Pooch (1981) ... (animator) Pen 'n' Inc. (TV Movie) (animator) 1981 Heavy Metal (animator - segment "B-17") / (layout artist - segment "B-17") 1981 Faeries (TV Short) (animation director) / (animator) 1981 The Flintstone Comedy Show (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode) 1980 - The Flintstone Family Adventures: R.V. Fever (1980) ... (animator) The Flintstones: Fred's Final Fling (TV Short) (animator) 1980 Scooby-Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (animator) / (director: song sequences) 1979 A Family Circus Christmas (TV Movie) (animator) 1979 Godzilla (TV Series) (animator - 20 episodes) 1978-1979 - Island of Doom (1979) ... (animator) - Valley of the Giants (1979) ... (animator) - The Golden Guardians (1979) ... (animator) - The City in the Clouds (1979) ... (animator) - The Beast of Storm Island (1979) ... (animator) Show all 20 episodes The World's Greatest SuperFriends (TV Series) (animator - 8 episodes) 1979 - The Planet of Oz (1979) ... (animator) - The Superfriends Meet Frankenstein (1979) ... (animator) - Terror at 20,000 Fathoms (1979) ... (animator) - Universe of Evil (1979) ... (animator) - The Lord of Middle Earth (1979) ... (animator) Show all 8 episodes Casper and the Angels (TV Series) (animator - 1979) 1979 Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (TV Series) (animator) 1979 The New Shmoo (TV Series) (animator - 1979) 1979 The New Fred and Barney Show (TV Series) (animator) 1979 Challenge of the Superfriends (TV Series) (animator - 16 episodes) 1978 - The History of Doom/The Rise and Fall of the Super Friends (1978) ... (animator) - SuperFriends: Rest in Peace/Journey Through Inner Space (1978) ... (animator) - Doomsday/Battle of the Gods (1978) ... (animator) - Fairy Tale of Doom/Batman: Dead or Alive (1978) ... (animator) - The Final Challenge/The Incredible Space Circus (1978) ... (animator) Show all 16 episodes Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (TV Series) (animator - 3 episodes) 1978 - Cavey's Missing Missile Miss-tery (1978) ... (animator) - Cavey's Winter Carnival Caper (1978) ... (animator) - Cavey's Mexicali 500 (1978) ... (animator) Jana of the Jungle (TV Series) (animator - 1978) 1978 Metamorphoses (animator) 1978 Scooby's Laff-A Lympics (TV Series) (animator - 1978) 1977 A Flintstone Christmas (TV Movie) (animator - as Fred Helmick) 1977 Energy: A National Issue (TV Movie) (animator) 1977 Halloween Is Grinch Night (TV Short) (animator - as Fred Helmick) 1977 C B Bears (TV Series) (animator) 1977 Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (animator - uncredited) 1977 The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (animator) 1977 Race For Your Life Charlie Brown '(animator) 1977 'Coonskin (animator - as Fred C. Hellmich)1975 Emergency +4 (TV Series) (animator - 23 episodes)1973-1974 - Blast Off (1974) ... (animator) - The Old Crox (1974) ... (animator) - Ghost of Billy Silver (1974) ... (animator) - Wheels of Fire (1974) ... (animator) - Afterburner (1974) ... (animator) Show all 23 episodes The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (animator) 1974 Robin Hood (character animator) 1973 The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode) 1973 - The Mini-Munsters (1973) ... (animator) Heavy Traffic (animator) 1973 Clerow Wilson and the Miracle of P.S. 14 (TV Movie) (animator) 1972 Bedknobs and Broomsticks (animator) 1971 The AristoCats (character animator) 1970 Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day (Short) (animator) 1968 The Jungle Book (character animator) 1967/I Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (Short) (animator) 1966 Mary Poppins (animator - uncredited) 1964 The Sword in the Stone (animator - uncredited)1963 A Symposium on Popular Songs (Short) (animator)1962 Eyes in Outer Space (Documentary short) (animator)1959 The Truth About Mother Goose (Documentary short) (animator)1957 A Cowboy Needs a Horse (Short) (animator)1956 I'm No Fool with a Bicycle (Short) (animator - uncredited)1956 The Mickey Mouse Club (TV Series) (animator - 1 episode)1955 - Episode #1.4 (1955) ... (animator) Makeup Department (1 credit) Scooby Doo Goes to Hollywood (TV Movie) (animation make-up designer) 1979 Category:1930s birth Category:1980s death Category:Animation Department Category:People from Switzerland